


Don't Touch Me

by NongMeow923 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)



Category: Water Boyy: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys' Love, But only for a bit, Canon Compliant, Fondling, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Scene, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Takes Place During Episode 6, they do talk things out first don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/NongMeow923
Summary: Based on the scene in episode 6
Relationships: Achi/Kluay (Water Boyy)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Don't Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a criminally small amount of fics for these two, so I figured I'd do my part and write one of my own. I wasn't the biggest fan of the show (no hate, it just wasn't my favorite) but I loved Kluay and Achi's relationship dynamics.

Fear pumped through Achi's veins, fueled by the strong hands keeping him held down. His friends always warning him that straying off at night was dangerous, especially for someone of his size, and now he regretted ignoring them. One of the attacker's hands covered his eyes, preventing him from seeing, while the other was brace over his chest, keeping him in place.

He had been sitting by himself, just fiddling around on his phone. He hadn't expected anyone to come up behind him and grab him like this.

"Boy, you're sitting here in the dark," the man practically growled in his ear, and Achi's blood went cold. "What have you been doing?"

Achi took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, but to no avail. "I just finished my tutoring," Achi explained desperately, fighting to get out of the man's lap. His attacker's arms only tightened around him, and he felt his hope wane. "Don't hurt me," he added, just for good measure.

There an agonizingly long pause, where the only sounds were Achi's heart pounding in his ears and the erratic sounds of his own breathing. "What valuables do you have on you?" The man eventually asked. "Give them to me."

Achi knew the only thing of value he had on him was his phone, and he really didn't want to give that up, but better his phone than his life, so he willingly he complied. "Take whatever you want," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. The more he fought the longer this would take, and he really didn't want to do anything to encourage the man to stay any longer than necessary.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, his attacker reached down to place a hand on Achi's waist, the sudden, unexpected touch making Achi jerk, his legs pulling in defensively. What sort of valuables he thought Achi was keeping under his shirt, Achi had no clue, but he was grateful when the hand moved away.

He felt over Achi's chest, grabbing at places he had no need to be touching, and Achi whimpered, feeling a foreign stiffness press against his lower back. So he planned on doing more than just robbing Achi, then.

"You have nothing," the man murmured in his ear, his voice growing huskier, and Achi felt tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes. Afraid didn't even begin to cover how he felt in the moment. He was terrified. "I'll have to take something else, then," the man said, his hips shifting forward ever so slightly, and Achi's throat tightened, unable to help himself as he started to cry.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged, his fingers digging into the fabric of his shorts as he braced himself for whatever his attacker had planned. It's not like he was strong enough to defend himself, and it was so late, he doubted anyone would see them and come to his rescue. He had no help, no way of protecting himself.

The man ran his free hand down Achi's thigh it what seemed to be a comforting manner, but it only made him feel even more sick with fear. "I won't really hurt you, Tootsie," the man said, voice now softer, and Achi's head snapped up. He knew that voice, and he for sure recognized that nickname. He let out another sob, though this one wasn't out of fear, but relief.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped once he had regained some of his composure, jabbing Kluay in the side with his elbow. Kulay grunted, his grip loosening, and Achi used the opportunity to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Are you ticklish? You squealed like a girl when I touched you," he teased, not showing even a sliver of shame. Achi huffed, his relief giving way to anger. How did Kluay think that this was okay, even in the slightest? Some pranks were funny, but this one was not.

"Whatever, I'm going home," Achi muttered, grabbing his stuff from off the bench.

Kluay got to his feet, clearly not getting that Achi wanted to get away from him. Achi allowed himself to be followed for about thirty feet before he stopped abruptly, turning to glare at Kluay, not bothering to filter the venom out of his gaze.

"Do you need something?" He asked, sharp and bitter, and Kluay's smile fell away, slowly morphing into a confused frown. Was he honestly that clueless? Achi thought he would catch on faster, seeing as he was Achi's senior, but apparently not.

"Are you mad at me?" Kluay asked, unsure.

Achi just shrugged, not wanting to have an argument right now. The nauseous clenching of his stomach had subsided somewhat, but that didn't mean Achi felt up to talking with Kluay about it. He just wanted to go home and curl up in his bed, not having to think about Kluay and his stupid, clueless face. "I'm going home. Please don't follow me," he said, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Did I scare you that bad?" Kluay asked, once more not getting the hint - it wasn't even a hint at this point, Achi had told him directly to leave him alone - as he started following Achi once more, only this time closer, barely an arms length away.

"Wasn't that what you were trying to do?" Achi snapped, side stepping when Kluay reached out to touch his shoulder. "Just leave me alone already."

"I didn't mean to scare you, I was just teasing," Kluay said, voice now small, and Achi almost felt bad for snapping at him.

"I know you were just joking around, but stuff like that isn't funny. I thought-" he cut himself off abruptly. He shouldn't have to explain this to Kluay, he should know for himself! "Goodnight, P'Kluay."

Kluay grabbed his wrist, and Achi tensed, bracing himself for another bout of excuses and poorly concealed jabs that didn't help the situation at all, but Kluay just lets go of his arm once Achi stops walking. "Sorry," he apologized quietly, uncharacteristically polite as his eyes stay on the ground. "I didn't think it through, how it might scare you. You thought I was going to kidnap you or something, didn't you?" The remorse in his eyes was genuine when he lifted his gaze, much to Achi's surprise, and Achi nods hesitantly.

"What else am I supposed to think when some guy grabs me from behind in the middle of the night?" Achi asked, but his words have no bitter edge to them this time. He burned up all of his anger, and now he's just tired, and still a bit shaken.

"I didn't even think about it," Kluay admits. "I just didn't want to pass up the opportunity, you know?"

"What opportunity? To pick on me?" Achi huffs, letting himself smile, just a bit, but only because it's too dark for Kluay to see it.

Kluay is quiet for a minute. "No...to touch you," he says after a moment, and there's nothing teasing in his voice. Achi feels something warm and strange creep into his belly, and he swallows back a whine. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, and it stirred up a newfound curiosity inside of him.

"Touch me how?" He asks, maybe being a bit too bold. Maybe he doesn't want to know.

Kluay shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I don't know," he mutters, closing himself off, much to Achi's frustration.

"Well, whatever the case, don't do it again," Achi snaps. He's had enough of this for one night.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kluay offers. Clearly he doesn't get that Achi is trying to escape the conversation. "It's not safe to walk alone at night."

Just thinking about the hand covering his eyes made his skin crawl, even though he knew it had only been Kluay. "Fine," Achi agreed begrudgingly. "Just don't talk to me, I'm still mad."

Kluay listened at first, walking alongside him silently. But of course, he had never been one to obedient, so as soon as they reached Achi's flat he started to talk once more.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, stepping between Achi and his front door. Achi gave him a halfhearted glare.

"You can go home now," he said, more than fed up with his upperclassman. "Excuse me."

"Aren't you going to invite me up?" He asked innocently. The thirsty look in his eyes frightened Achi, but there was a lingering heat deep within his belly, and against his better judgement, he invited Kluay up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be a one shot, but then it got a bit too long so I had to split it in half! I'll try to finish the second part ASAP!


End file.
